


Three Cups of Flour

by sleepydanceur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/pseuds/sleepydanceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaisoo making cookies with their son</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Cups of Flour

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic fic for Yesi BECAUSE HOW TO RESIST TAEOH RLY T,T

It’s always been their tradition to make a batch of cookies together the day before Christmas, just so they can start breakfast off with them coupled with a mug of hot chocolate the next day. There’s an addition to their party of two this time, though, swinging his leg happily. Taeoh sits comfortably in his high chair by the table, contenting himself with a little plastic rolling pin and a small ball of cookie dough. Keeping a close eye on him, Jongin makes sure he doesn’t try to sneak the ball into his mouth, while kneading his own ball of dough. 

Kyungsoo’s standing right next to him, the sleeves of his red Christmas sweater pushed up to his elbows as he flattens the pastry out evenly with calculated presses of his rolling pin. His hip bumps into Jongins as he works, not looking up from the countertop even though Jongin can see the twitch of a smile playing on his lips. 

They’ve put some music on, just a collection of Christmas carols thrown into one playlist, and Jongin can hear his husband humming along quietly with the songs, pressing closer as he subtly tries to catch the vibrations of his voice through his body. Kyungsoo seems too engrossed in what he’s doing to notice, carefully rolling small portions of dough into balls and setting them on the grease paper covering the tray. 

Glancing at his son happily smacking his little dough ball with the roller, Jongin grins and presses his finger into a patch of flour to swipe Taeoh’s little nose with it. He struggles to stifle his laughter when Taeoh freezes, going cross eyed as he tries to look down at his nose in surprise. Taeoh looks back up at Jongin with confused eyes, his lips falling forming a small circle before he sneezes and the rolling pin jolts out of his hands. A droplet of snot dangles from his nose and Taeoh giggles, his mouth opening to show his little baby teeth. Snorting with laughter, Jongin wipes his dough covered hands down on the front of his apron, rushing to get a tissue before his son gets snot all over his clothes. Cupping the back of Taeoh’s head gently, Jongin wipes his nose, coaxing him to blow it all out before throwing the tissue away. 

Kyungsoo’s been throwing glances their way the entire time, unable to hide the wide smile twisting his lips up even as he busies himself with another ball of dough. Jongin takes a moment to study his profile, following every curve and line he’s memorized by now, tracing down the bridge of Kyungsoo’s nose and the curve of his cheeks and lips. Jongin tears his eyes away to look back down at his son now amusing himself with the little pile of flour he can reach from his chair, banging his palms on the table to make little clouds of powder puff up. Grinning conspiratorially, Jongin bends down to whisper in his son’s ear;

“Hey, wanna make it snow on daddy?”

Giggling, Taeoh claps his flour covered hands together, seeming happy enough about the idea. Kyungsoo has his back turned to them, carefully pushing a tray stacked with neat rows of cookie dough balls into the oven. Moving quickly, Jongin lifts Taeoh out of his chair and down to the floor, squatting to hug him against his side in wait safely, until Kyungsoo has pushed the oven door closed and turns around. 

Sniggering, Jongin gives his son a small nudge and watches as Taeoh plods forward, feet moving clumsily. Kyungsoo sees him coming and falls to his knees, a huge smile breaking across his face as he waits with outstretched arms for his son to come to him. He trips just as he gets to Kyungsoo’s knees, falling into forward right into Kyungsoo’s steady hands that catch him and pull him in for a hug.

“Careful, sweetheart,” he cautions, pressing a kiss against the side of his head before setting him back upright on his feet. 

“Appa look!” Taeoh gurgles, flapping his palms up. “Snow!”

“Wh–” is all he manages to blurt out before Taeoh smacks his palms right on Kyungsoo’s face, leaving floury handprints on his cheek. Taeoh squeals with laughter, stomping his feet on the spot and clapping his hands together to make more puffs of flour fly in front of Kyungsoo’s face. Laughing, Jongin watches the way Kyungsoo blinks in surprise, his nose twitching like he’s about to sneeze just like their son had before. 

“C’mere buddy,” Jongin chuckles, stepping forward to hook his hands under his son’s arms, hoisting him up onto his shoulders and making sure his arms are holding on to his head while he holds on to Taeoh’s legs. He bends down low enough for Taeoh to reach the table and press his palms into the flour again before charging right at Kyungsoo with a battle cry, shrieks of laughter tumbling from his Taeoh’s lips as he tries to clap it all off on Kyungsoo’s hair.

Yelping, Kyungsoo leaps up and skirts around them, taking refuge behind the kitchen table. Grinning, he ducks down out of sight and Taeoh gasps, bouncing on Jongin’s shoulders in askance. Obediently, Jongin makes to round the table but he doesn’t get far before Kyungsoo is sliding out from under the table right beside him, grabbing a fistful of flour from the tabletop and blowing it right in Jongin’s face. 

“We’re under attack!” Jongin yells as Taeoh squeals and hugs Jongin’s head tightly. “Taeoh, quick!”

Keeping a hand securely on Taeoh’s leg, he extends his other arm, fisting his hand and charges away from Kyungsoo, pretending to fly like Superman. He lunges at the flour again, scooping a giant lump into his hand with a snigger as he searches for the opportune moment. Taeoh’s legs kick against his chest, bouncing and shrieking because Kyungsoo’s rounding the table and closing in on them, fast. He reacts quickly, ducking out of the line of fire as he dodges Jongin’s fistful of flour and manages instead to blow the handfuls of his own at them, powdering both their hair in white. 

Out of ammo and out of reach from the flour, Jongin reaches out for the next best thing; he dips his finger in the cookie batter and throws his hand out to smear it down Kyungsoo’s cheek. He can feel Taeoh clapping the sides of his head, easily pleased.

Narrowing his eyes dangerously, Kyungsoo dunks his entire hand into the batter, reaching up before Jongin can step away to leave a small stripe on Taeoh’s forehead before caking the entirety of Jongin’s face with the rest of the dough lumped in his hand. Jongin yelps when he accidentally inhales some cookie dough, scrunching up his face at the horrible feeling clogging up his nose. 

He lifts Taeoh off his shoulders carefully to lower him onto the ground safely, reaching around for a tissue to sort out his nose. Kyungsoo leaps at the chance, immediately falling to his haunches and cages Taeoh with his arms in a hug attack, tickling his sides until he’s squealing and flailing against him. Jongin pretends not to see Kyungsoo whispering in his ear, trying hard not to grin at the way Taeoh’s hair flops in his eyes when he nods happily. He takes his time with the tissue, facing away from his husband and son, until Kyungsoo suddenly hoists Taeoh up in his arms and flies him around like a plane, swooping right at him. Making a show of stumbling, Jongin yells for mercy, rounding the table in an attempt to escape as Kyungsoo zooms after him with Taeoh, making all the plane noises and explosion sounds when they manage to spray Jongin with a cloud of flour.

Taeoh kicks his legs happily, his cheeks rosy and bunched up from how hard he’s laughing. Jongin is caught by surprise when Kyungsoo spritzes him with water and he trips backwards over his own feet, landing hard on his butt with a roar of laughter.

Taeoh tugs at Kyungsoo’s arms to be put down and the moment his feet touch the floor he charges towards Jongin, flailing his arms in the air. Throwing his hands in front of his face, Jongin takes cover from the next puff of flour but Taeoh simply plods right up to him to throw his chubby arms around Jongin’s neck, mooshing his face right into his neck. 

Feeling his heart melt, Jongin scoops Taeoh up in his arms and plants loud, smacking kisses on his cheek till he’s shrieking with laughter, flailing and trying to pull away. He wriggles out of his arms and scurries out of the room, leaving a trail of floury footprints in his wake. 

Kyungsoo looks down at Jongin fondly before offering a hand to help him off the ground. Taking it gratefully, Jongin gets to his feet with a grunt, rubbing at his sore butt with a hand. 

“Well the kitchen’s a mess” Kyungsoo sighs, taking in the mess they’ve made out of the entire room and of themselves. It’s going to be hell to clean up. 

“I should go get Taeoh cleaned up,” Jongin volunteers, already trying to inch out of the room inconspicuously. 

“Not so fast,” Kyungsoo shoots a hand out and curls his fingers in the front of Jongin’s shirt, pulling him close and kisses him hard. 

He pushes him back until his hips hit the counter and kisses him deeper, curling a hand around his neck to pull him closer. Jongin shudders as Kyungsoo coaxes his lips open to flick his tongue into his mouth, licking along the roof. He keeps a hand on Kyungsoo’s hip, slipping under the fabric of his sweater to settle on his warm skin as he plants his other hand on the counter to keep them balanced. Jongin loses himself in the wet heat of Kyungsoo’s mouth, coming apart under the things his tongue is doing, taking his breath away. Jongin feels Kyungsoo’s fingers hovering over his own on the counter before pushing something into his hands and breaks off from his lips with a devilish grin. 

“I’ll do it,” he breathes, pressing another kiss to his lips before pulling away completely and darts right out of the kitchen, calling their son’s name. Dazed, it takes Jongin a few seconds to piece together what just happened, but the lump of wet fabric in his hand catches his attention and he groans when he spots the washcloth in his grip, grumbling at how easily he lets his husband trick him.


End file.
